The Maou's Engagement
by Risika Aki
Summary: Yuuri X Wolfram. Setting their engagement party would've been easy if Yuuri didnt manage to flush himself to the other dimension every other day. LIME in coming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **The fic is shounen-ai centered around Wolfram and Yuuri Shibuya; other pairings will probably pop up later in the story.

Also, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou and do leave a review if you can. Hope you enjoy the Prologue!

**PROLOGUE**

**The Engagement  
**

"How could you just let him go off like that—jyari! What if does something reckless—jyari! And with Gunter tagging him—jyari!" Wolfram's incessant complaints rattled his older brother's study with a force comparable to a slight earthquake.

Already, in his tantrums, the blonde son of the former maou had reduced himself to use of random words to display his irritation…

"Do you even listen—jyari!"

"Hmm…"

"You should know what pains I've had to go through watching over the cheating bastard—every time he gets the chance, he flirts with any man or woman he lays his eyes on!"

"…"

"Are you even listening to me? Dammit! Do something!"

Gwendal peered through his dark grey hair, lifted the papers between his palms and arranged them quietly before placing them on the outbox of files on his desk, sighed, and turned his intense gaze to a fluffy mass hidden in a shadowed corner of the room.

"Perhaps the dolphin doll looks more like a shark…maybe I should consult his majesty so I could correct the mistake in faulty cuteness…" he wondered to himself, closing his eyes and nodding as if agreeing to his choice.

"SEE! Even you understand the predicament Yuuri is in with _that man_ hanging around too much with him…" Wolfram began again, taking his older brother's nods to be in agreement to his earlier statements. "Perhaps you could exert influence on my cheating fiancé so he'd spend less time at Ulrike's palace of scantily clad women and spend more time training in the arts of a true gentleman!"

"Wolframisn't it supposed to be your duty to look after your fiancé?" Conrad, the second eldest of the three brothers entered the study without a sound it registered slight surprise in his blond brother;

"I see you've received the brunt of Wolfram's Jealousy, Gwendal" Conrad mused with a light chuckle.

"And you!" Wolfram hissed as the brown haired man sat himself in a seat, "You spoil him too much; he grows to rely on you like a nanny! That is why I insist on calling him a wimp!"

The blonde heaved a breath after the torrent of words and slumped tiredly into a seat, "MouI wouldn't have agreed to be his fiancé if I knew he was such a cheater!"

Conrad stifled a chuckle that didn't go unnoticed by the younger boy.

"What was that for, Weller?"

The brown haired older brother grinned heartily, "I didn't know you've finally agreed to the engagement…I always thought Mother had hoodwinked the both of you, His Majesty and yourself, into an engagement—but it seems, its now something you agree to…"

Wolfram blushed, "Don't be an idiot, Weller!"

Standing, the blonde picked up his sword from the side of Gwendal's desk and proceeded to stalk out the door, closing it with an audible 'slam'

From the study, they could hear Wolfram muttering, "Where did that baka go? If I catch him flirting again…I'll---"

The sounds continued on for a while before it disappeared in a muffle by the distance between the blonde and the study.

"Seems there's been a definite shift in Wolfram's behavior since he associated with Yuuri, hasn't he?" Conrad said aloud, mostly to himself as Gwendal stood and picked up a mass of fluff from the corner of the room.

The oldest brother had not said a word all throughout the verbal spar their sibling had rained on Conrad.

"Eh? Gwendal…have you been knitting again, is that a shark?"

A huge bead of sweat appeared on Conrad's fore when his older brother's frighteningly intense gaze focused on him,

"OHisn't that Lady Anissina outside?"

Conrad took the opportunity to leave when Gwendal haphazardly dropped his knitting and made a frozen pose of fear.

----------------------------------

"EH!" Shibuya Yuuri gulped as though something in his throat made it hard to swallow, "An engagement party!"

"Of course...its about time you announced your engagement to Wolfie, ne? Its been two years..." Celi, the former Maou, nodded to herself in agreement, "I'm just about ready to give away my youngest son to the altar--"

"Wait a minute! What about Wolfram? Wolfram---what do you have to say about this?" turning, Yuuri blanched at the realization that talking to the blonde boy would be futile...Wolfram and his mother had already clasped hands in a--dare he say it? A pose of mother and son devotion...and why was he seeing sparkles all around?

"Mother," Wolfram began, trying to suppress an expression of mixed awe and thanks to his often hyperactive mother, his emerald green eyes wide and sparkling. "I never realized how much this engagement mattered to you--",

"Nonsense Wolfram! Of course your engagement matters to me!" Celi dropped her hold on Wolfram's hands and smothered the boy into her rather--ample bosom, "Besides...I've mentally prepared myself to catch the bouquet after the bride throws it!"

"Mother!" Wolfram began to object, gasping for air as he tried to wrench himself from suffocating between the twin mounds.

Celi pouted, "Wolfie--you don't think I'm _that _old, do you? I can still participate--"

"It's not that! But--"

"No buts. And Yuuri-kun, I'll expect to finally meet your parents...I want to know what type of family my youngest is marrying into," Celi began, haphazardly throwing her blonde son to one side and replacing him with her future '_son-in-law', "Kyaa_you are just _soooo_ cute, I'm thinking twice about letting you go and just have you all for myself!"

"MOTHER!" Wolfram began to protest, and turning an irate look at his fiance, he grimaced, "Oi! You cheating fiance! You even hit on my Mother! What kind of future husband are you!"

"Ehe!" was all the Maou could mutter before he fainted from lack of air between his '_Mother-in-law_"s breasts.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Author's Notes: **Hope you enjoyed it! and Please leave a review if you can,


	2. Maou Mornings

**Author's Notes:** Yuuri and Wolfram are such a cute couple! I just couldn't help myself but write a little ficcie about them, at first—I just intended to write a short story about the two, but next thing I knew I couldn't just leave it at that and began writing the story by chapter. Lol. Anyhow, here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy it…and do leave a review if you can. THANKS so much for the reviews!

**The Maou's Engagement**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Maou Mornings**

"YUURI!" Wolfram's murderous shout coupled the hurl of fire falling down on his unfortunate fiancé—the same fire burned in his emerald eyes, "Did I not tell you to stop flirting with just anyone!"

"Wait! Wolfram, let's be reasonable!" he began, only to have a drop of flame lick at him from the bottom, "YEEOUCH!"

The Maou woke up with a trickle of cold sweat falling from his fore, "Darn…that was scary," he muttered to himself as he wiped the last bead of sweat with the corner of his blue pajama sleeve; carefully, he lifted the sheet off the mound beside him and saw Wolfram snoring soundly.

By now, he'd gotten used to the other boy either sleeping or sneaking into his bed at night. In fact, he had managed to somehow not distinguish the softer blonde boy and the pillows so often he had to put more pillows in between to avoid being accused of taking advantage of his fiancé before the wedding.

"Mouthis is complicated, ne, Wolfram?" he thought, addressing the boy beside him and taking a closer look.

He sighed, "Good, he's still asleep—" looking closely, he saw Wolfram muttering something, "Can't hear—" he thought to himself, as he edged closer to the blonde.

He'd heard somewhere that people say a lot of different things when they're asleep than when they're awake and in their normal selves—but then again, what could Wolfram be saying in his sleep that isn't part of what should be normal?

Curiosity got the best of him as he drew even closer to hear the other boy's muttering.

"Yuuria WIMP!" Wolfram grit through clenched teeth as he gripped the sheet beside him,

The Maou blinked, "Don't call me a WIMP dammit!"

"WIMP! COWARD! IDIOT!"

Yuuri had the intense urge to kick his fiancé off the bed for slander, when without warning---

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

"URGH—" Wolfram's fist, even when half-asleep collided square to his chin and sent him toppling off the side of his bed, leaving him half-conscious—

"Ora?" Wolfram blinked as he found his fist still raised in mid-air, "I had a dream about Yuuri getting cozy with Ulrike…" he thought with a shudder, then noticing the empty space beside him,

"AAH! He went off girl-hunting! I have to stop him!" jumping off the bed, he never really noticed the loud 'oomph' as he'd stepped on his fiancé and ran out of their sleeping quarters.

------------------------

"Ah—now that we're done discussing the loves and romances of the 11th Maou a.k.a the 'romance king', we move on to the famous court of the twelfth Maou, known to have had at least thirty or so wives and fifty concubines in his day…"

Yuuri slumped into his chair and groaned, "Ne, Gunter—cant we have a break today? I'm sick of hearing about the Maou's wives…"

"O—so perhaps you wanted to hear about the Maou's husbands!" Gunter blushed, "In fact there was a case when a Maou decided to marry an adviser to his country! It's common nowadays, you see…"

Yuuri flustered, "NO-NO-NO! I don't want to hear something different, I'm just bored…" just as he said that, he rested his chin on his palm only to yelp at the slight pain from where his fiancé had hit him, "I-te-te—"

"Hmm…Your Majesty—" Gunter suddenly observed, "You have a bruise—"

"Ya, I guess I do.." the Maou noted as he looked at himself in a mirror and laughed, "I guess Wolfram was just a bit too rough in bed this morning," _(he has absolutely no idea what he's implying)_

"Rough?" Gunter twitched,

"Yeah—" Yuuri answered, cricking his neck, "He's always moving around,"

Gunter twitched again, a drop of cold sweat beginning to permeate his skin.

"Mou—and I really wanted to discuss our engagement this morning." Yuuri sighed,

"Engagement?" Gunter weakened, twitching all the while.

"Yup—to Wolfram. Celi demanded we have a party," Yuuri added wistfully, "Come to think of it—I'll put you in charge, isn't that great Gunter?"

Yuuri nodded to himself as though it was a great idea.

"Eh? Why did it suddenly become windy in here…its chilly,"

_hollow wind sound effects_

"Aah Gunter, you look pale." the Maou said, blinked and noted the blank look on Gunter's face and quickly added, "Since you're looking tired…I give you permission to delay your tutoring of me and give you the rest of the day off..sa, bye-bye! This is my order as MAOU!"

Yuuri waved as he escaped out of the door.

The book in Gunter's hand dropped audibly in the silent study.

"Engagement…" he repeated blankly to himself.

_hollow wind sound effects_

--------------------

"Yuuri-kun I've come to help with the preparations for your engagement! But before that…give Mama-in-law a hug!"

Next thing he knew, he was again smothered in between the woman's breasts.

"CELI!" he screamed, more in a fit of panic than glee. Escaping from Gunter only brought him to the clutches of a greater evil. "I—cant—breathe!"

"Ora?" Celi blinked, "Maybe I ought to give you mouth-to-mouth? Sa, pucker up sonny-in-law!"

"NO! That isn't necessary, Celi-san!"

"Come on, let's not be so formal…you can call me 'MOM'"

"MOM!" Yuuri called out—to his own.

Celi's lips pressed slow and loving…right on Gunter's head.

"Gomenasai, Celi-sama," Gunter interjected, "I have to take his Majesty back to the study for his lessons…"

Celi hastily let go of her hold on the Maou and moaned, "MOU! Gunter! How could you stop me in my display of motherly affection?" the former Maou complained while her _son-in-law_ breathed a sigh of relief.

"Motherly affection!" Yuuri repeated,

"Of course!" Celi lifted the silver-haired adviser by the collar and tossed him haphazardly to the side, "You'll be marrying my beloved Wolfie—who happens to look a lot like me, ehehehe…"

"Oro-ro" was all Gunter could say as he was thrown into the distance.

"Ekk—she's strong!" Yuuri blinked as he sweat-dropped.

"Sa, beloved son-in-law, shall we continue?" Celi grinned mischievously.

Once again, Yuuri found himself trapped in his _mother-in-law's_ smothering hug.

"Ta-su-ke-te!" he managed to gasp.

"Mother—"

Celi let go of her hold on the boy at the voice,

"Conrad—" she greeted, "I was just having fun with your brother-in-law."

The brown-haired second son chuckled, "You're so close. Speaking of which—I think I saw a blur going around the palace, perhaps it was Wolfram?"

Just as the soldier said those words, a golden-haired demon appeared by the doorway.

"**_YUURI" _** Wolfram muttered ominously,

Yuuri blinked, right then the Maou began to loosen the sudden tightness around his collar. And he may be hallucinating, but was he seeing sparks of electricity sizzling around the blonde? He gulped as each step his fiancé took closer to him seemed to make a slight earthquake.

"Wolfram—have you had breakfast? Or perhaps you're feeling bad? Maybe you just need a nice hot bath to relax?"

Now, Wolfram was right in front of him—an aura of death began to surface in the room. **_"YUURI YOU—"_**

Yuuri gulped.

"AH! Wolfie you're just in time! You can try on my old wedding dress, I think you'll look spectacular!" Without warning, Celi grabbed her youngest son.

"MOTHER! WAIT! I'm not through with Yuuri yet!" Wolfram objected as he was dragged off into a dressing room.

"You can have as much time as you want with Yuuri when you're officially engaged, but not today. You have to have your fitting…and—" Celi winked mischievously at her _son-in-law_, "You and I will have a private fitting much later, ne?"

Then there was silence.

"Saved—" Yuuri sighed, as he slumped into a couch. "Are engagements usually this complicated, Conrad?"

The brown-haired soldier grinned, "Only yours, your Majesty."

**TO BE CONTINUED—**

**END NOTES: **Do leave a review if you can, arigatou-gozaimasu!


	3. Traditional Maou

**Author's Note:** Minna-san, Gomenasai! Really, I'm sorry for being major behind in updating, but when I got to reading this again, I thought, heck…I cant give up on this. So here it goes. I hope you enjoy it. (I still love Yuuri and Wolfram, so kawaii)

**The Maou's Engagement**

**Chapter 3**

**Traditional Maou**

There was hardly a silent man in the Demon Country capital when two strangely clad men arrived and toured the city. One, wearing a large feather lined overcoat with a matching oversized hat, and the other wearing a diamond studded suit with large grey shaded glasses had been not gone unnoticed the entire time they walked around the city.

"Mommy…mommy…those two look strange." A little kid blurted out as she tugged at her Mommy's skirt and pointed out two figures on the road, "Are those strange looking people, pimps?"

"Ssh…be quiet, they might hear you." Her mother admonished and pushed the kid back into a corner, with just enough time to cast a suspicious glance at the strange looking duo parading the streets.

"Mouthis is embarrassing," one of the two figures sweat-dropped as he flipped the feather of his hat to one side. "Ne, I think this is overdoing it."

"Really Sir, but this way we are beyond recognition…" the other answered, pulling the large collar over his face and tipping his shades over his eyes. "We must not be recognized."

"But we're catching attention the way we look." The other sighed as he continued to follow the other through the city. "And the kid called us suspicious looking pimps…"

"Children say things they don't really mean…" the other smiled. "Besides, I thought this was popular fashion where you come from? I did some research,"

"Yeah it is…" the other answered, "For pimps."

After a few more minutes of walking around, they arrived in a lone pub. A stout man came to greet them and directed them towards a private room on the third floor of the establishment. Inside were two large couches that when put together would make a king size bed, a semi-large crystal ball in the ceiling glowed with a warm rosy light, and somewhere there was a strange scent of flowers.

Inside the room, Shibuya Yuuri, the newest appointed Maou, fiancé to Wolfram, carefully un-tucked his black hair from under a brown wig and surveyed his reflection in a mirror.

"Gunter, its exhausting to sneak out and put on disguises, was this really necessary?"

Gunter Grinned. "Of course your majesty, you should always put on a disguise when sneaking out of the palace…otherwise, it wouldn't be sneaking around. Besides your highness, you're still very handsome despite the feather hat."

"Demo…why should we even be sneaking out?" Yuuri inquired as he took off the brown contacts from his eyes and turned to face his adviser. "I mean…if we're going to have a bachelor party, we should include the entire country and make it into a festival."

Alarm bells sounded in Gunter's head as he quickly turned to the king and started rubbing his hands together, "Ha-ha-haYuuri-sama, its part of the custom that the king and his adviser should sneak out and have a 'private' bachelor party…you cant break tradition! Ha-ha-ha" he laughed nervously.

"Sou kaits one of those weird traditions again! Its really different from where I come from…" Yuuri said to himself, "Come to think of it, it was one of your customs that got me engaged to Wolfram. I've become a very traditional Maou in this past few years, ne? hahaha"

'Hai, your majesty." Gunter said.

"AH!" Yuuri clapped a fist into his hand, "Gunter, do you plan on sending for entertainment? Like dancing girls…"

"Dancing girls?" Gunter blinked stupidly.

"Yeah…where I come from, they always have dancing girls at bachelor parties."

"Ohh" Gunter exclaimed, nodding his head in seeming understanding, "Your Majesty…dancing girls aren't popular here in our country,"

He then turned his back on the Maou and giggled evilly, "There are other ways for entertainment…" he thought to himself.

"Is that so?" Yuuri muttered to himself, then turning to Gunter said, "Ne Gunterwhen are the others coming? Conrad? Gwendal?"

"I'm sure they'll be here in no time." Gunter laughed nervously, and when turning, his Buddha face turned into a demon mask, "Like I gave them an invitation…ha!"

Then again, lying to the Maou made the sweat of his nervousness ride down his face and body uncomfortably, making him wriggle in his diamond-studded suit. Something that Yuuri almost immediately noticed.

"Are? Gunter…you're sweating a lot, maybe you're getting hot…"

A strong blush rushed up Gunter's toes to the roots of his hair.

"AhahaYuuri-sama, you're mistaken. Ahahaha"

Yuuri turned his back on Gunter and proceeded to change from his disguise.

"I wouldn't be surprised though," Yuuri remarked, "I never expected our country to be so hot in this particular season. It's especially hot at night so I'm forced to go shirt-less in bed…even Wolfram does it."

The hair at the back of Gunter's head prickled—air castles of the Maou's image in bed half naked had a very 'strong' effect on him, "Ahahayour Majesty, you shouldn't be talking about that." He was already tugging at his collar and sweating all the while.

Yuuri sighed. "I don't think so, I'm thinking of taking my clothes off all the time…if only Wolfram didn't move so much in bed." Yuuri remarked innocently, unaware of the double meaning of his words,

Gunter could not help but ask. He gulped, "Anoyour highness, you don't mind being shirtless around men?"

"Haha..yeahits cool, we're men aren't we? That shouldn't be awkward," Yuuri answered casually.

"So, Your Majesty…you wouldn't mind undressing with me in the same room?" a thin steam already escaped from Gunter's head and nose.

"Sure…I don't mind." Yuuri answered, and looking at his sweaty shirt front exclaimed, "Whoa! Look at this…I'm all wet."

All manner of perverted thoughts flashed through Gunter's head in the speed of a bullet train. "Arayour majesty…so forward." Gunter thought to himself, his head spinning.

There was suddenly a dripping noise that made Yuuri look around the room searchingly, "Gunter…I think we have a leak somewhere, I hear some sort of dripping sound."

"…."

"Gunter? Gunter…did you hear me? Gunter!" Yuuri exclaimed when he saw Gunter nosebleeding and near fainting in a pool of his own blood. "Gunter! What happened to you?!"

"Your Majesty…" Gunter moaned.

"Don't worry!" Yuuri shouted, "I'll clean the blood…"

The Maou, without any hesitation and thought of any untoward effect on his adviser, hastily took off his shirt in one quick ripping motion

"MAJESTY!" Gunter exclaimed.

In Gunter's imagination he saw the ripping move in slow motion with flowers and sparkles filling the air and his Majesty looking all sexy with hair slightly damp from the heat and sweat.

"Wha-What's happening?!" Yuuri exclaimed.

Steam the equivalent of Old Faithful filled the room, and at the sight of his king's torso, Gunter exploded in gush of blood and fainted.

"Noo! Gunter!" Yuuri shouted. "What did this to you?"

The adviser was white with anemia and loss of blood.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**END NOTE**: On to the next chapter! Please leave a review, Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!


	4. Goodbye Gunter!

**Author's Note:** TA-DA! To make up for all the time I've lost, I wrote two chapters, so here's the next one. I hope you enjoy it too. Do leave a review. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**The Maou's Engagement**

**Chapter 4**

**Goodbye Gunter?!**

As Gunter lay _"dying"_ on the floor, Yuuri panicked,

"Gunter! Gunter! Oh noWhat am I going to do?!" Yuuri was about to call out for help when the very vivid image of Wolfram popped into his head—the blazing green eyes, golden hair flaming in rage, an evil grimace on his face….

"**Who said you could have a bachelor party?!"** He could imagine Wolfram shouting, and then #$# **SMACK **$#$#$ **BAM **, it was either a fist or a sword flying his way to kill or render him a vegetable.

A sudden chill had come over him, "I'm in deep trouble." Yuuri thought. Then as he looked at Gunter, a wave of guilt and mercy swept over him. This man was his adviser, his teacher, and one of the most loyal men in the country—ready to give his life for the Maou's sake, at any cost, and any circumstance, he would give it for the well-being of his Lord.

"I can't leave him like this…" Yuuri decided as he knelt beside his adviser.

"Your Majesty…" Gunter moaned weakly,

"Gunter…" Yuuri began, "You did this for my sake—for a bachelor party before an eternity of wedlock! You shall receive your due…"

Mist filled the room, slight sparks of magic began to sizzle, an aura of power was thick in the air.

"Your Majesty! His majesty's healing magic for me?" Gunter wept, "I'm so honored."

"URAAAAA!" Yuuri made a battle cry, held on to the pendant hanging down his neck in a dramatic pose, dug a fist into the pocket of his jeans and….

"YOUR MEMORY SHALL NOT BE FORGOTTEN!" the Maou had taken out Buddha Beads and began a sutra for Gunter's Soul…

"Eh?" Gunter blinked as he watched Yuuri begin lighting incense for his still live body.

A dramatic tear came from the corner of the Maou's eye, "This shall forever be our secret Gunter…Wolfram will never know it, I will be safe from harm because of your sacrifice, you may rest now."

"EHHHH?!"

………………………………….

Outside the pub, a group of soldiers had assembled in strict military fashion. Their swords were in hand and a fierce look reigned on most of the faces of the men.

"Men! We have received information that his Majesty has been kidnapped and is being held against his will inside the pub!" Gwendal began, "We shall proceed with utmost caution to retrieve his Majesty. Be prepared!"

"HAI!" the assembled soldiers shouted.

"Gwendal," Conrad stood at his brother's side with his sword drawn, "I'm not so sure if we can trust our information,"

"Even so, Annisina is shifty—who knows if she were telling the truth or not," Gwendal said while he counted the men, "Are fifty men enough for battle or shall I call in reinforcements?"

Conrad ignored the question, "Did we have to bring out the soldiers based on unreliable information? Its Annisina after all…"

"Exactly," Gwendal grimaced, "The soldiers are for our own protection." He answered, "Who knows what invention she might spring on us if this were one of her fake traps, at least this time we're prepared…"

The brown-haired second brother grinned in understanding, "I'll watch your back." His brother nodded in reply. "Anyway, we cant waste any more time. If Yuuri really is in there, he could be in danger."

"Speaking of danger, what about Wolfram? Does he know about this?"

Conrad shook his head, "No, I didn't want him to worry…" and with a smile, added, "He's more impulsive than I am when it comes to Yuuri, and you know that."

As Conrad turned to face his brother, he noticed the other had gone over to one side and started putting on protective armor.

"Are? Gwendal…I don't think that much armor is necessary, considering your fighting skills…"

The first son then pointed to a cross-stitched emblem on his sleeve, "SPECIAL ANTI-ANISSINA ARMOR"

"Ohhh"

Gwendal nodded, and then turning to face the men shouted, "ATTACK! THIS TIME WE SHALL NOT FALL PREY AS GUINEA PIGS TO THAT RED-HAIRED DEMONESS (Annisina)!"

Conrad sweat-dropped, "I thought he was here for Yuuri?"

There was a complete ruckus in the establishment as tables were overturned, rooms pushed open by force, and inquiries were made on the whereabouts of the missing Maou. Finally, they arrived at the last room of the pub…

Standing outside the door, Conrad shouted, "Kidnappers! Release his highness now!"

"Conrad," Gwendal said calmly, "We don't know for sure that his highness (or Annisina) is inside. You mustn't act too harshly…"

"Let's just finish this quickly." before his brother could finish, Conrad ran his shoulder into the door, breaking it to pieces. The soldier then stood up from the wrecked entry and let his eyes search the room, "Yuuri?"

Yuuri was holding incense sticks in his hand with Gunter in a diamond studded suit lying prone on the floor.

"Conrad--sniff sniff--Gunter looks dead." Yuuri whimpered.

Conrad looked at the scene calmly, sighed in relief, and grinned. Gwendal still looked wary. Gwendal then stepped to the front of the squadron, towering over the Maou, his dark grey eyes focusing intensely on Yuuri.

"Why are you here? Where's Annisina and the traps?"

The entire squadron of soldiers, the special force, and reinforcements sweat-dropped.

"It wasn't about Yuuri after all…" Conrad sighed.

……………………..

"Gunter…Gunter…"

"AhhhGod's voice sounds like his Majesty's…" Gunter thought, "I will be happy in heaven."

"Gunter…Gunter…"

Slowly the blurred images in Gunter's vision began to clear, Yuuri's face stood over him with concern.

"Your Majesty?"

"Hai." Yuuri nodded.

"I'm alive?"

"Hai."

"You saved me?" he asked, the suddenly blushed; for some reason 'resuscitation' had come to his imagination.

"Ahahahanot exactly," Yuuri replied somewhat awkwardly, scratching his cheek as he did. "But what matters is your back to consciousness."

Despite his disappointment, Gunter smiled.

"Ahhyour majesty, your unbound kindness makes my heart swell with joy." he said, his face in sparkles of adoration.

"cough cough you do know that we're still here right?" Gwendal interjected.

Gunter suddenly sat up at the sound of the voice and looked around to see Gwendal seated comfortably on a couch, sipping tea.

"Hello Gunter, Yuuri told us you were having a Bachelor Party." Conrad grinned. "You weren't planning to start without us, were you?"

The adviser blinked disbelievingly and rubbed his eyes for a clearer view of the two unwanted guests, "Gwendal! Conrad! How did you two get here?!"

"Eh? Gunter, I thought they were invited?" Yuuri said.

"Aah" Gunter croaked, his face twitching, "O-of course they're invited…aren't you guys?" he cast a pleading look at Gwendal and Conrad

"No." Gwendal answered, making Gunter give a shattering glass sound.

"No." Conrad repeated, and Gunter's soul escaped through the gaping hole that was his mouth.

"Gunter?" the Maou inquired.

"Ahahahasuch kidders…" Gunter answered, twitching as he looked at the Maou and quickly changed the conversation, "SaaEveryone, why don't we have the party now that we're all here?"

"ALGHT! LET''S PARTY!" Yuuri shouted enthusiastically, as he did, the newly attached door burst open again and with it, loud maniacal laughter filled the room with its newest guest….

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**End Note: **'til the next chapter!


End file.
